Life or Death: Inutaisho's Gift
by galactic-barret
Summary: My first fanfic. My take on how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got their swords and events that happened afterwards. violent in later chapters. R
1. The Beginning

Life or Death: Inutaisho's gift.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Inutaisho's domain  
  
"Myoga, my faithful servant, it seems that my time is almost up. We must begin preparations for the extraction."  
  
"But Lord Inutaisho, don't you believe it's a little too early to have young Inuyasha's mother go through such a tragedy. She is mortal and this could literally break her heart."  
  
"Yes I understand. Bring her to me right away."  
  
"But my Lord..."  
  
"BRING HER TO ME NOW!!!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord right away."  
  
Japan, feudal era  
  
"My dearest Inuyasha what is wrong?"  
  
"Mother, what is a half-breed?'  
  
"......."  
  
"What is it mother, why are you crying?"  
  
"My dearest Inuyasha don't be concerned. Just remember that I love you."  
  
"I love you too, mother."  
  
Enter Myoga the flea hastily near out of breath.  
  
"Lady Izayoi, come. Lord Inutaisho has summoned you.  
  
"What? Who is there?"  
  
"It is I Myoga the flea."  
  
"Oh, I see. But where are you?"  
  
"On young Inuyasha's shoulder."  
  
"Mother, GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!"  
  
"Son, calm down."  
  
Inuyasha repeatedly jumps up and down trying to shake Myoga off him.  
  
"Inuyasha you must calm down before you hurt him."  
  
Inuyasha finally gets Myoga off of him, then stomps him flat.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"He is your father's servant. Meet Myoga the flea."  
  
"Oh, sorry sir."  
  
"Don't worry about it. This is urgent. Lord Inutaisho needs to see you immediately."  
  
"Ok. Come, Inuyasha. We must get going."  
  
"I believe that he only requested you. This is a very delicate matter and only you should be there."  
  
"Ok. I understand. Inuyasha, you must stay here. I will be back soon."  
  
"But mother..."  
  
"Please Inuyasha, stay. I will only be gone for a moment."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
Myoga then ripped open a portal and lead Izayoi through.  
  
"When I come back, Inuyasha, I'll make you some rice balls."  
  
The portal then closed abruptly.  
  
"Oh hell. Now what am I gonna do?"  
  
Inutaisho's domain  
  
"Right this way Lady Izayoi."  
  
Myoga had led her down a long corridor lined with gold and other precious items. Izayoi was amazed. Never had she seen so many riches in one place. Even though Lord Inutaisho was the father of Inuyasha she had only been in the castle once or twice and she had never seen this room. After about 20 or so feet they had reached the chamber where Lord Inutaisho laid, waiting for their arrival.  
  
"I have returned with Lady Izayoi, as you have ask Lord Inutaisho."  
  
"Yes, thank you Myoga. For this you shall be rewarded after the ceremony."  
  
"Inutaisho, what ceremony do you speak of?"  
  
"Let me explain it to you. Inuyasha, my son, is what we all know as a hanyou. But Inuyasha is no ordinary half-demon. Since he contains my blood he has the ability that when he is near death his demon side will take control of his body. Though this newfound strength would aid him in battle the stress to his human side could destroy him. But I have found a way to stop his transformation. By me using a part of my body as a weapon he may never have to transform into his demon side. And that is why I have summoned you here. The only way we can perform the extraction is if a loved one does it. Without it the fang would be useless."  
  
"But what about you. You'll recover, right?"  
  
"*Sigh* Not this time my dear Izayoi. I am too old to recover from the wound."  
  
"Then I will have no part in this. If I have to I will protect Inuyasha myself. You do not need to kill yourself to protect him."  
  
"You will not be there for the rest of his life, we both know that. Besides my time is almost up and if I am dead then the fang will never gain power and therefore, becomes useless. We need to remove my fang while I'm still alive. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Myoga get the tools."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Myoga then hops down the hall. He stops in an empty corridor, unfurnished, not like the other parts of his castle. Inside of the corridor he recited a spell and opened a magic door. After entering the room, he grabs a vile full of green liquid and another vile of red liquid. He then grabs a bag and exits the room and the magic room disappears. Myoga, waited down be the "tools" slowly makes his way to his master's room.  
  
"I have done as you have asked, my Lord."  
  
"Good. Now you know what to do, right?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Inutaisho opened his massive jaws and Myoga jumped in. he then started mixed the two liquid together, making a thick black smoke. He then poured then now silverish colored potion onto his upper left fang.  
  
"Now the fang is ready to be pulled."  
  
Lord Inutaisho then lifted Izayoi to his mouth. The fang was bigger than she thought, more than half her size. She was afraid to pulled on it, fearing that Inutaisho would bite her in half.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I will not feel any pain. The potion that Myoga mixed loosened the fang and relieved it from any future pain. Just pull because the longer you wait the less effective the medicine becomes."  
  
Izayoi nodded, still not sure whether or not she should really do this. She then erased any doubt from her mind and thought about her son. He needed the fang to stay alive. So, she started to tug on the fang. She was struggling; it was in tighter than she thought. She kept pulling on it; once, twice, three times. She gave it one last yank and with blinding light of energy the fang was out, Inutaisho's mouth gushing blood all over the floor.  
  
"With this Inuyasha will be safe. Now go with Myoga, we must hide it. My dear Izayoi, there is something else you must know before I die. My eldest son, Sesshomaru, has a grudge against humans. All you need to do is go with Myoga; he will keep you and the fang safe. Another thing it is very important that you do not tell Inuyasha of this. Now go!"  
  
The castle began to shake violently. Myoga pulled on Izayoi to tell her to leave the crumbling castle but she hesitated. She did not want to leave his side no matter how hopeless it was for him but Myoga would not have it. He jumped up on her neck and started to suck her blood. She slapped her neck and regained her senses. They both ran out of the almost destroyed castle. The castle exploded with a fierce light as Lord Inutaisho grew into his normal form. With his last breaths he said, "I love you while his slowly dying body became petrified. Izayoi stood over the mountainside, watching as her love died before her eyes. She couldn't take the pain, just as Myoga had predicted. But there was still much more that needed to be done. Myoga persuaded her to go forward, to finish what they set out to do. So they continued on, to place the sword in the only place it would be safe, in the body of Lord Inutaisho. 


	2. The Beginning Part 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning Part Two  
  
Many thanks to everyone who put up a review for my fic.  
  
Ruins of Lord Inutaisho's domain  
  
Within the hour, Izayoi and Myoga the flea made to the entrance of Lord Inutaisho's petrified mouth. Before entering the dark and deserted lair, Myoga chanted a spell to prevent any unknown... things from killing them. As they entered the place where Lady Izayoi's love once stood, Myoga heard a subtle moaning sound in the darkness. He looked around in the darkness, searching for the unknown sound. The sound seemed to be getting louder after every step they took. Myoga then quickly turned around to realize that the moan had been coming from Lady Izayoi, who was crying. Myoga was not the type of demon who was used to making humans feel better but he tried anyway.  
  
"Are you alright Lady Izayoi?"  
  
"Hmm. Oh yes, of course."  
  
They walked for what seemed like miles until the made their way to a great bridge... it was the spinal column of Lord Inutaisho.  
  
"Now we must make our way down. Are you ready?"  
  
"No but I guess we will be going anyway, wont we?"  
  
After a few minutes of persuading, Izayoi finally started to climb down. She made it halfway to the bottom when she started to feel faint. She almost completely dropped the fang until some familiar voice to her not to let go, to keep going on. She agreed with the mysterious voice and kept on forward. After making it to the bottom, she started searching for Myoga. He was taking a long time to get down and she was getting worried.  
  
"Mr. Myoga! Myoga where are you!"  
  
She heard the familiar voice again followed by a loud sucking noise. She felt an itch on her neck and slap it. It turns out that Myoga had hid in her hair to keep from falling and to prevent from climbing down himself.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist."  
  
"Lets just finish up this journey, please? I'm worried about Inuyasha."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Master Inuyasha is fine. Remember, He is the son of Lord Inutaisho.  
  
Izayoi was still worried none-the-less. She had remembered what they had called Inuyasha. Could he live in a world where people like him are feared and ridiculed? She didn't know and she didn't care. She would do anything to help him become accepted and if this was what she had to do then she would it...for her son.  
  
They reached the bottom and had finally come to it...the site where would they would have the sword forged and placed. The only thing left to do was to summon the swordsmith. Izayoi was glad that the journey was almost over. Now she could get back to what was really important: Her son. Myoga started the chanting, which lasted for almost 6 minutes. Suddenly a very old man appeared out of thin air, sleeping on top of what seemed to be a three-eyed cow. Izayoi figure that this had to be the legendary swordsmith, but he didn't look so legendary to her at the time. He was sleeping in light blue pajamas with a blue blanket and teddy bear. His cow was wide- awake, all three of its eyes fixated on Izayoi.  
  
"Mr. Toutousai, wake up. It is time for you to forged Lord Inutaisho's fang into a great weapon for his son."  
  
He continued to sleep as if nobody had even been there.  
  
"Mr. Toutousai, I urge you to wake up. Time is of the essence."  
  
He still continued to sleep like no one had called his name. Then Myoga had grown angry. He jumped on the back of his neck and suck on it growing bigger by the second. Startled, Toutousai woke up and feverishly slapped the back of his neck. As Myoga fell to the ground he started to explain what was happening.  
  
"Now that you're awake Mr. Toutousai, we have to start the forging. I'm sure that Lord Inutaisho has informed you of what was happening."  
  
"Was that today? I could have sworn it was next week. No matter, where is the fang? I don't have all day you know.  
  
"Yes, of course. Its right over here.  
  
Myoga pointed in the direction of the fang, which was lying in a pile of withered bones. While Toutousai was making his way over to the soon to be forged fang, he suddenly stopped. He was stunned staring into space, almost as if he was afraid of something.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Toutousai?"  
  
"Do you have any idea of what kind of power you are dealing with? This fang has more power than any thing I've ever felt in my entire career. I can't do this. This is more power than I can deal with."  
  
Toutousai was retreating backwards. He was so afraid that he was going to leave against the will of Lord Inutaisho himself! He was close to leaving until Lady Izayoi jumped on top of his back, trying to prevent him from getting away without finishing what he came to do.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't you understand what you're dealing with? This type of power cannot be contained. I can't do it and I wont do it."  
  
"But Mr. Toutousai, do you not understand that without it, without that power my son will die? I aided in the death of my husband to do this. Please Mr. Toutousai, do not make the death of my husband in vain."  
  
Toutousai stood there for a second, staring at Izayoi's hurt filled eyes. He seemed to be thinking about what he should do. After minutes of waiting, Toutousai finally made up his mind.  
  
"Alright I'll do it but can you do me a favor, Lady Izayoi."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't call me Mr. Toutousai again. It makes me feel old."  
  
After hearing this both Myoga and Lady Izayoi burst out laughing. This was the first time she had laughed all day. But on the inside she was still worried about her son, Inuyasha. But Myoga Quickly interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Lady Izayoi, come. He has already started."  
  
He had led her to the large room where Toutousai was.  
  
"Good, we are ready to start. Now Lady Izayoi, can you place the fang on this table."  
  
She had almost forgot that with the spell on the fang, no demon could touch it. So she placed it on the stone tablet that Toutousai had brought with him. He then pulled a long mallet out of the inside of his shirt. The mallet had a weird essence to it. Izayoi turned to Myoga but he just continued to watch as Toutousai began. He slammed the mallet down hard on the fang. Sparks flew everywhere but Myoga and Izayoi continued to watch in awe. Toutousai inhaled deeply and spit a long stream of fire, turning the fang a bright, red color and continued to slam his hammer down onto the now heated fang. Five hours passed before any results were visible. The fang, which had now been seriously downsized but still contained the same amount of power, if not more, according to Toutousai. He also said that since the newly forged sword contained more power than most normal swords, it would take longer than normal. It had just reached dusk. Izayoi had just woken up to the sound of constant hammering. Sparks were no longer the case this time. Each time the mallet touch the sword, little pieces of material hit the ground and burst into flames. Surprisingly, Myoga had been awake through the whole process  
  
"It was the dying wish of Lord Inutaisho for me to see to it that your son stays alive and that is what I will do... even if it costs me my life!"  
  
Izayoi finally realized that there were people there are people on her side that were here to help keep Inuyasha alive, to protect him even if it means to sacrifice there lives. She felt comforted now that she knew that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Tiny tears trickled down her cheek. She was crying but she was happy.  
  
"There, its finished. It took a little longer than I thought but you should be thankful that I finished before dawn."  
  
Izayoi stared in awe as the now fully forged sword was glowing a brilliant light, like none she had ever seen before in her life. The sword was magnificent. It was so beautiful that she felt the need to touch it. She slowly walked toward the sword, almost in a daze. When she finally made her way to it, she was hesitant to pick it up, it seem to call out to her.  
  
"You like it, huh? I shall name it Tetsusaiga. Since this is my best and strongest sword yet I have given a strong name."  
  
"I agree but now that the sword is finished, I think we should hide it from bandits until Inuyasha becomes of age. But remember do not tell anyone of this sword, for if it gets into the wrong hands it could mean disaster for all."  
  
But Izayoi could not hear either of them or for that matter she did not want to hear either of them. She was mesmerized by the sword, which seemed to call out to her. It sounded just like the voice of her belated husband. She was so eager to listen but she was so confused at the same time. But no matter how impossible it seemed, she knew that he was still somewhere near, so she listened to what he was saying.  
  
"My dear Izayoi, do not fear. There is so much that you have to lose but you still keep going on and for that I am very proud of you. Don't worry, we will be together soon but you must stay vigilante. There are other demons out there that want to control my power by any means necessary, even if it means going through you. You will not need to fear, just trust in the Tetsusaiga. The demons are coming nearer, Izayoi, so you must leave immediately! GO NOW!!"  
  
Izayoi quickly snapped out of her trance and jumped up in fear of the news: Demons were coming and they were coming quick.  
  
"Myoga, we must hide the Tetsusaiga and leave immediately. I heard Inutaisho. I felt his presence. He told me that demons are on their way and we need to leave now!"  
  
"Are you sure? Ok Lady Izayoi, we will leave as soon as we hide the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Then lets hurry because they're on their way now."  
  
They immediately proceeded to hide the Tetsusaiga in one of the cavernous area inside of Lord Inutaisho's body. As soon as they completed that task, they had the not so simple job of climbing back up the spinal column. Fortunately, Izayoi had remembered what to do from the last time she had climbed it and this time she didn't have that heavy fang with her. So this time she was up to the top quickly. She was determined to get home, to be with her son, no matter what it took. Myoga watched as she climbed without a hint of slowing.  
  
Once they got to the top, Izayoi bid farewell to Mr. Toutousai and her beloved husband. Myoga then let down the barrier he had earlier set up. He and Izayoi were both leaving when four demons jumped out and attacked Izayoi. She was slashed in the stomach and was badly bleeding. Toutousai quickly jumped out and killed all four demons with one breath of fire. Izayoi, now lying on the ground, was bleeding heavily. Myoga was in shock as he tried to tend to her wounds. She was screaming in pain and there was nothing that any of them could have done to help her. Knowing her fate Izayoi made one last request:  
  
"Please Myoga, I beg of you take me to my son."  
  
Realizing what this meant, Myoga agreed. Toutousai wanted to help her make it outside but she stumbled to her feet and rejected his help. Toutousai, realizing he was no longer needed, begged his leave and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Myoga and Izayoi made their way to the summit that they had arrived on. Myoga tore open another portal and they both walked through. Izayoi was now breathing erratically and felt like it was over. But she knew she had to see her son one last time. As she made her way to her son's bedside, she said a little prayer. When she finally made her way over to Inuyasha, she lay down next to him and gently stroked his beautiful silver hair.  
  
"My dear Inuyasha, I have to go but remember that your mother has always loved you. Do not worry we will be together soon. Please be a better person than you father was. I know that it will be hard to control your instincts but I know you can do it. I'll... always love you...my son..."  
  
As Izayoi lay near death, Inuyasha sleeps peacefully without a care in the world. 


	3. Inuyasha's first love

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's first love  
  
Twelve years later...  
  
Inuyasha was resting peacefully near a riverbank after had just eating dinner. Today had been Inuyasha's fifthteenth birthday, although no one had even noticed. Inuyasha was alone and he knew it. His mother had died when he was just a kid and he never even knew his father but he was a survivor. He had been given to a foster family and was treated like a dog. He was forced to do village chores and all other things that his "parents" had asked him. He left home at the age of twelve and decided to live in a forbidden forest. To eat Inuyasha robbed wanderers that were lost in the forest and sold their belongings. He was then later chase out of the forest be the nearby village people and had to find a new residence. He found a friendly village and decided to live there at the age of thirteen. But there was something more that he felt was out there for him but he never felt the need to pursue this feeling. Now two years later, he feels as if he should have went.  
  
"God, I'm so bored. There's never anything to do in this place."  
  
Inuyasha stood up, jumped in the river and caught a big salmon. He knew that his neighbor, Mrs. Asuka, would gladly cook it for him. Mrs. Asuka was like Inuyasha's mother; she was always kind and gentle to him. She was also a valued member of the community since she had been there when the village was first established. Inuyasha rushed over to the house using his inhuman speed. Inuyasha still remembered that he was part demon and used all his abilities to his extent...or so he thought. Inuyasha burst through Mrs. Asuka's door, holding up the fish with a big smile on his face. Mrs. Asuka turned around half startled and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha, you scared me!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Asuka but I did bring this fish over fresh from the river. I had just caught it and I wanted to save you the trouble of buying the fish from those cheap merchants."  
  
"Thank you very much Inuyasha. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Of course I would Mrs. Asuka, if I'm not a bother."  
  
"Not at all. You know you have been the only company I've had since Jono died. It's been real lonely around here without him."  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Asuka, you will meet him in the after life soon."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to have hurt Mrs. Asuka's feeling but he did not know why. Mrs. Asuka didn't seem to mind anyway; most people were used to how Inuyasha didn't know how to ease someone feelings.  
  
"Yes, um, would you mind going outside for a minute while I prepare dinner."  
  
"Of course Mrs. Asuka."  
  
Inuyasha left the house feeling better about himself. He was so happy with himself that he carelessly bumped into someone without looking. His happiness quickly faded.  
  
"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO..."  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw a beautiful young lady with long black hair wearing white and red robes, those of a priest. Inuyasha was immediately spell bound.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry sir. Are you ok?"  
  
She gently brushed off her and Inuyasha clothes and smiled. She extended her hand in friendship.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kikyo. I am the village's priestess. You must be new here, what is your name?"  
  
Inuyasha was still stuck with this twisted kind of expression on his face. He just seemed to stare at her face without listening to a word she had said. Kikyo slowly retracted her hand.  
  
"Well, if your every around the temple stop by, I'm always here to talk with the people.  
  
She walked by while Inuyasha was still in a confused state. However he quickly came to his senses, as he smelled the scent of fresh fish being cooked. He remembered that Mrs. Asuka was cooking the dinner and rushed over to her house. He then suddenly thought 'maybe I should invite that girl I saw to dinner'. As he entered he saw Mrs. Asuka cutting and cooking the fish.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Asuka."  
  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Asuka I was wondering if um...  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, speak up."  
  
"Could I invite someone to dinner with us?"  
  
"Of course Inuyasha, who is she?"  
  
"Um that's what I'm going to find out now, thanks Mrs. Asuka!"  
  
Inuyasha bolted out the door.  
  
"What am I going to do with that boy?"  
  
Inuyasha ran down the road trying to remember what she had said before she left. He then remembered that she was the village's priestess and that she spent most of her time in the temple. He pulled over the nearest villager and asked where the temple was.  
  
"Its near Mount Yuriyoshi, you can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks old man!!"  
  
Inuyasha ran towards the villages' oldest landmark, Mount Yuriyoshi. Inuyasha didn't know exactly why he was going through all this trouble to find this priestess but there was something in his head that told him that he should find her. Within minute he found his way to the temple. As he made his way toward the entrance he came across a sign. The sign read: "Yuriyoshi Temple- please remove your shoes and enter quietly." Inuyasha did what the sign said and wiped his feet one the woven rug. Inuyasha never liked wearing shoes so he always was running around bare-foot. He gently opened the door and walked through. The whole temple was lit with candlelight as the priestess was replacing the purification charm to protect the temple from demons. Inuyasha carefully closed the making sure not to alarm Kikyo and the other praying villagers. He slowly walked up to the alter, thinking of what he should say to her when he got there, but before he had knew it, he was standing right before her. Kikyo slowly turned around and gave Inuyasha a smile.  
  
"Hello again, sir."  
  
Again Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He managed mustered up his strength and managed to say: "Um, hello Miss Kikyo, My name is Inuyasha I was wondering would y-you like t-to come to my hose for d-dinner."  
  
Everyone in the temple gasped but Kikyo just continued to smile. She nodded her head with a smile.  
  
"I would love to have dinner with you."  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. She had given him an answer so fast and he had never expected her to say yes so quickly.  
  
"Y-you will?"  
  
Inuyasha spoke so loud, forgetting he was in the temple.  
  
Kikyo nodded her head.  
  
"T-thank you!"  
  
He quickly left the temple to tell Mrs. Asuka the good news. Kikyo smiled and returned back to her purification charm.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. While on the way to Mrs. Asukas' he did some back flips and jumped over some trees. The only other time he was so happy was when he was with his mother. Inuyasha made his way into the village and stop just in front of the local merchant. The merchant proceeded with his sales pitch.  
  
"Good day sir, how about some lovely flowers to impress that special lady friend?"  
  
"Why should I buy some flowers from you when I can go and pick some flowers from the meadow myself. And how do you know about my special lady friend anyway?"  
  
"Oh, sir I know a lot. I especially know that a lady will fall in love with you if you buy her this."  
  
The merchant pulled out a silver necklace with a turquoise heart shaped locket set in gold.  
  
"This is the most valuable necklace ion this region, but it is also the most expensive but I'll make you a deal. I give it to you for 3300 yen."  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. He had the money to buy the necklace, but it was all his money. And what if she didn't like it, or worse, what if she didn't like him?  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't good at thinking so he decided to buy the necklace and think about what would happen later. He took the money out of his shirt pocket, the last of the money his mother left him. He reluctantly placed the money in the merchant's open hand and snatched up the shimmering necklace.  
  
"You will not be sorry, sir."  
  
"I'd better not be!"  
  
Inuyasha raced towards Mrs. Asuka's house. There were so many things he did not know about women. He frantically entered the house and shut the door behind him  
  
"Mrs. Asuka, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course you can, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, how did you and Mr. Jono meet?"  
  
"Oh, well lets see. Oh yeah, we were both in the same village because both our parents had grown up together. We didn't know each other that well because he was usually at training and I was always working in the kitchen with my mother. One day I was tending to the cows in the pasture when I had seen him come home from training bloody and wounded. I ran over to him as quick as possible and tended to his wounds. That's when he and I fell in love. After four years of seeing each other we got married, just before he went in for war. And I haven't seen him since."  
  
"So Mrs. Asuka, there is this girl I like and I don't have a clue as to what I'm doing. What do you think I should do to get her to like me?"  
  
"Well all that matters is that you're interested in her. You should be yourself, and if she doesn't like you for you then she doesn't deserve a fine you man like yourself."  
  
That was the thing that Inuyasha was worried about. He knew how he acted and he was afraid that his actions would scare her away. He would have to act like a gentleman if he wants some one like her to like someone like him. Inuyasha decided to go back to the temple to walk her back to Mrs. Asuka's place since dinner had almost been ready. Since Inuyasha had been to the temple recently he arrived there much quicker. He pushed the door open and walked inside. By this time of day everyone had finished praying and the candles in the temple were burning low. Inuyasha quietly walked down the isle and approached Lady Kikyo. She quickly turned around expecting to see a local villager or perhaps, a burglar. As she saw the puzzled look on, she smiled. Inuyasha finally managed to speak without stuttering.  
  
"Well um, dinners ready."  
  
Kikyo nodded her head and motioned for him to lead the way. Inuyasha grab her hand and lead her in the direction of Mrs. Asuka's house. The sun was beginning to set but daylight still shone brightly. Kikyo took her time to watch the flowers and listen to the river. Inuyasha was too worried about getting Kikyo to Mrs. Asuka's house while the food was still hot. Inuyasha and Kikyo made it to the front door and Inuyasha cautioned.  
  
"Please don't be too loud. Mrs. Asuka is a very old lady."  
  
"Yes, I have spoken with Mrs. Asuka before. She may be old, but her wisdom precedes her years."  
  
With that Inuyasha opened the door and let Kikyo in. Mrs. Asuka was setting the table with embroidered tapestry.  
  
"Mrs. Asuka, I would like you to meet Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo bowed her head and said hello.  
  
Mrs. Asuka Immediately went upon her hands and knees and praised Kikyo.  
  
"Lady Kikyo, I am so happy to have you in my home. Inuyasha, why have you not told me that lady Kikyo would be visiting us?"  
  
"Well I did tell you that I was bringing a date, didn't I. So here she is."  
  
Mrs. Asuka was shocked. Kikyo blushed at all the attention. She was not used to being made such a fuss over.  
  
"Please, don't go to such troubles. It really isn't necessary."  
  
"No but it is, Lady Kikyo. It is such an honor to have you here in my home. Please, sit."  
  
Mrs. Asuka urged her to take her spot at the table. Kikyo couldn't refuse. Being impolite wasn't in her nature. Kikyo sat down while Mrs. Asuka laid all the food on the table. There was sushi and fried flounder, rice, soup and fresh water. She also set the plates and chopsticks and made it look as if they were dining in a restaurant. She gracefully bowed and smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone now."  
  
She ended her sentence with a smile and walked into her room. Kikyo looked puzzled but Inuyasha was used to it. Mrs. Asuka always acted weird when she didn't have dinner. Inuyasha started off with the fish because Mrs. Asuka always made good fish. Inuyasha suddenly forgot that he was trying to impress Kikyo and grabbed the fish with both hands and ate it in a fury. Kikyo just stared at him. Inuyasha paused for feeling that he was being watched and remembered what he had invited Kikyo to dinner for. He calmly picked up the chopsticks and grabbed the bowl of rice. He offered to serve her first and she kindly accepted. As the night went on they both found each other laughing and sharing intimate details about they're lives.  
  
"So Kikyo, how long have you been a priestess?"  
  
Kikyo quickly swallowed the fish she had just picked up and chewed.  
  
"I have been in a church for as long as I could remember. My mother was a devoted churchwoman and my father was a priest. They were both sent to Kyoto for missionary duties. So, what are you parents like?"  
  
Inuyasha picked up a chopstick full of rice and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Well, I never knew my father and my mother died when I was three. She was on some kind of journey with my father and when I woke up she was lying there, dead."  
  
Kikyo was stunned but I wasn't because it was a sad story. No, it was because of the expression that Inuyasha had on his face. It was the type of look that you would have when you really didn't care about something.  
  
"Hey Kikyo, how about we go for a walk?"  
  
Kikyo was suddenly taken from her concentration by the kindly gesture. She nodded her head yes but she was still puzzled by the way Inuyasha reacted to his mother's death. She was determined to figure him out.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo had made their way to the water front. Dusk had long pasted and the riverfront shimmered in the moonlight. Kikyo had decided to sit by the river and talk with Inuyasha. As she spoke of his family, Inuyasha gripped the necklace with sweaty palms.  
  
"Kikyo, I know that we barely know each other, but the time that we have spent together has been some of the best hours I have spent with anyone in my whole life. I want you to know that from the first tie I laid eyes on you I was in love."  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled out the bejeweled necklace. He gently placed the necklace around her neck while avoiding her long flowing hair. Kikyo was very surprised with the dear gift and leapt up to give Inuyasha a kiss. Inuyasha motioned into the kiss, which seemed to have lasted for a lifetime. This was Inuyasha's first kiss.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's glowing eyes. Inuyasha had a smile on his face that she had never seen before and it made her smile.  
  
"Ok, I guess I should walk you home now."  
  
Kikyo held onto Inuyasha tighter.  
  
"No, please let me stay like this for a little while longer."  
  
"Ok whatever you want my dear Kikyo."  
  
This was a feeling Inuyasha had never felt before. For Inuyasha, this was the best birthday he has ever had. 


	4. Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal  
  
Six months later...  
  
Kikyo waited calmly at the river's edge. It had been her and Inuyasha six- month anniversary. She wore the silver necklace with pride as it dangled back and fourth across her neck. Inuyasha slowly crept up and covered her eyes. Kikyo could tell it was he because of the way he always had his claws manicured.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
Kikyo smile at the question knowing who he was.  
  
"Of course its my one and only love in the world, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha peeked over her shoulder and into the river. The salmon had just started their mating season and started swimming up-stream. Inuyasha often thought about children of his own but he was steadied afraid that they would be treated like he was when he was younger.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Kikyo nodded her head and stood up from the waterfront. Inuyasha gently grabbed her hand and led her out the village. The dirt road winded and twisted down until they reached The Forest of Lost Memories. This particular forest had the ability to recall past forgotten memories from the individual who wanted to remember. Inuyasha had planned to bring Kikyo her so she could meet his mother. Beyond the forest was the glistening wave pool that would reawaken memories once the person stepped in and disrupted the wave pattern. Inuyasha wasted no time and walked into the cold water. His reflection was distorted as the tide pool brought upon memories of his childhood. A sudden flash was seen and Inuyasha appeared on top of the water. The image projected was of a young Inuyasha with long black hair. The figure stepped forward and approached Kikyo. With each step the figure took toward Kikyo, Kikyo took a step backward fearing what it might do to her.  
  
"Its alright Kikyo. I can't hurt you. Just allow it to read you."  
  
Kikyo wondered what he meant by read her but she trusted him with her heart. Kikyo stood still as the water based form stepped towards her. As the figure came face to face with Kikyo, it walked inside her flooding her mind with memories. Visions seemed to last lifetime as she seen when Inuyasha was a young child. She cried when she heard the names he was called when he was younger. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha's mother, who was more beautiful then she could ever have imagined. Then she had seen it and it made her scream. Mrs. Izayoi's body had been lying on the ground, lifeless. Blood spilt was spilt on the floor while tears rippled in the small pool. Inuyasha, who had been watching intently, ran over and caught her right as she was falling. The trauma of his life's memories had been too intense for her and she had fainted. He decided that was enough for to see for now and carried her out the forest and back into the village. People stared as they watched Inuyasha carry Lady Kikyo to the temple. Inuyasha stood by her until she awoke. Kikyo bolted up right and stared at Inuyasha in curiosity.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"For less then an hour. Sunset is almost near so I rushed you home."  
  
"Is it that late?"  
  
"Yes. Also, the villagers were worried about you and they want to enter the temple and see you. I had close off the entrance so you would not be disturbed."  
  
"Thank you. Now I must attend to my duties."  
  
"No I think you should lie down and rest up before you do anything."  
  
"Thank you for your concern but there is much work that needs to be down."  
  
Kikyo's head was racing but she knew that she had to cleanse the temple of evil spirits. Inuyasha disagreed and wanted her to lie down but she refused they continued to argue until Inuyasha stormed out the door and slammed it behind him. Kikyo finally realized she was tired and laid her head down on the bed. The charm could wait until tomorrow.  
  
Kikyo woke up early the next day to attend to her usual chores. After she cleanse the temple and fed the livestock, she and her sister, Kaede, walked up the mountain to tend to the injured thief, Onigumo. Inuyasha had not known about Onigumo because Kikyo feared Inuyasha's jealous outbursts. She kept him in a cave in the mountain and ignored the authorities when they asked of him. Kaede carried a bucket filled with fresh water from the river and Kikyo brought with her bandages to replaced the already dirty ones. The cave on the inside was damp and dark the only source of light was the sun and a sometimes-burning fire. The cave reeked of death and a man lay moaning quietly in agonizing pain on the floor, which was covered by numerous blankets. Kikyo slowly made her way through the cave entrance. A short brief smile had appeared on Onigumo's face. He was in love with Kikyo in the most sick and twisted way imaginable. Disturbing thoughts raced through his mind as she stepped near him. She then gently began to remove his bandages.  
  
"How are you feeling today Mr. Onigumo?"  
  
"The pain is getting worse but it seems to have stopped now that you're here."  
  
Kikyo forced a smile. The thought of his touch repulsed her. Her mind search for images of her and Inuyasha. She quickly came back to here senses as she felt the warm touch of Kaede.  
  
"What's wrong Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo gazed into the right eye of her little sister. Her mind haunts her daily with the image of her baby sister being. When Kaede was only four, a crow flew overhead and landed on top of the windowsill. Kaede had been studying the arts of healing to become like her sister. The crow flew through the window and perched atop her bed. Kaede had known of the crows' presence but refused to scare it away. The arts had taught her that all living creature should be allowed to chose it own path and decide where should lead itself. The crow had a strange red glow I her eyes. Kaede realized what it meant but it was too late. A deafening scream left the room and was picked up by the ears of her sister Kikyo. She bolted upright interrupting the ceremony and ran towards Kaede's. She had known her all of her life and she had never heard a scream from her like this before. Something was not right. The door was left ajar and Kikyo gasped at what she had seen. Her little sister had been crying on the floor, blood dripping from her right eye. She quickly grabbed and brought he to the altar near the temples entrance. Gasps filled the room as the villagers witnessed blood trails on the floor as Kikyo carried the young girl in her arms. She laid he on the raised platform and examined her right eye. She cried as she came to realize that her sister would never be able to use that eye again. She grabbed some rags from under the altar and wrapped her head with the cloth. Kikyo remembered that day like it was yesterday. Her mind still plagues her with the haunting images of her sister unable to use her eye and that she was not able to help her.  
  
"Nothing, Kaede. Just nothing."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the cold, rough feel of Onigumo's hand. The skin on his hand was chapped and peeling from his extensive burns. She quickly shrugged away the unwanted touch.  
  
"Whatever worry occupies your mind, Lady Kikyo, think less of them. Instead, think only of a way to help cure my wounds."  
  
Kaede was disgusted by the way Onigumo spoke to his sister, as if it was her duty to rehabilitate him. Daily she to her to forget about him, to just let him rot and die like the thief that he is. But both Kikyo and Kaede knew that it was I her oath to help all who needed it even if it did repulse or anger them.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Onigumo."  
  
"Thank you very much Ms. Kikyo."  
  
An ominous grin appeared on Onigumo's face a she rewrapped the thief's bandages. The grin was shortly interrupted by a quick grimace as Kikyo tied the bandages tighter and tighter. Kaede knew better than to trust someone like him His eyes told of a treacherous nature and a tale of betrayal.  
  
The night was cold and damp as Inuyasha sit thinking in the sacred village tree. It had been nearly four days since he had spoke with Kikyo and the thought of her not speaking with him made him mad. The occasional flashes of thunder and strikes of lightning only broke the silence of his thoughts. The sound of them neither scared nor surprised him at all. His was at one with his thoughts, something he had not been for a long time. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it before it was too late. He jump down from the tree and took walk toward the temple. As he walked short raindrops trickled down on him and stuck to his hair. As he neared the temple he smelled a gentle smoke from the side of the mountains. As it was in his nature, Inuyasha decided to investigate it further just in case it was a demon planning to raid the temple. He hopped up the mountain with the grace of a goat and perched atop the cave entrance. He peered inside believing he would see a group of demons around the smoking fire. Instead he saw Kikyo, alone, wrapping the burned Onigumo with fresh bandages for the second time this week. He attempted to sneak up on the two but instead he stepped on a stray branch that not been included with the firewood. Kikyo turned around quickly to see that her love had found her secret cave for the fugitive Onigumo. Onigumo attempted to try and sit up but fell to the ground due to his severe burns. Kikyo knew how Inuyasha would react to seeing her there with him so she wasn't surprised when he ran over and grabbed Onigumo by his bandages.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? And you, Kikyo, tell me who this guy is? He has the stench of a thief and a lair."  
  
Kikyo tried to express her words but became choked up as Inuyasha lifted him higher off the ground. The Onigumo shook with sheer terror as Inuyasha raised his hand to strike the fallen bandit.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop!"  
  
Kikyo plea towards Inuyasha stopped him in his tracks. He dropped him suddenly as he peered into Kikyo's eyes. Tears flowed down her face as Inuyasha walked toward her with a stance that she had not seen in a long time. Inuyasha had been, without a doubt, serious.  
  
"Who is he, Kikyo? Tell me, now!"  
  
Kikyo again tried to mutter her words but failed to comply.  
  
"Who is he, Kikyo?"  
  
"His name is Onigumo. He is wanted by bounty hunters and is constantly pursued by the authorities. He stumbled into the village about three weeks ago and he asked for sanctuary. You of all people, Inuyasha, should know that it is my job to help any person in need."  
  
Inuyasha paid no heed to her story.  
  
"Wanted, huh. I wonder why I couldn't smell the scent of a rat earlier."  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked up to Onigumo as he struggled to pull himself up to the nearest wall. Inuyasha stood over him with his terrifying stature and began to claw and rip at his bandages. Kikyo winced as she heard the groans and cries of Onigumo. Inuyasha had removed all the bandages that covered his torso and studied the strange markings on his back. His entire body was burned except for the one part of his back, which seemed to have been preserved with the marking of a spider. Inuyasha studied it carefully and turned him back over.  
  
"No wonder I couldn't smell you until now. You body scent has bee covered by burns except for that mark on your back."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked toward the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Onigumo, I want you out of here by dawn. Kikyo, I will see you later."  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the cave and slide down the mountainside. Kikyo quickly went to Onigumos' side and rewrapped his bandages.  
  
"I'm sorry but you are no longer safe here. You must leave before sunrise."  
  
Onigumo stared into her eyes.  
  
"You should come with me. You can do way better than Inuyasha. Anything that you want I can give to you, just name it but I ask that you come with me. I love you more than he ever will."  
  
The words of Onigumo struck Kikyo but she just repeated her warning/  
  
"It is not safe for you here anymore. You must leave before dawn."  
  
Onigumo became frustrated with Kikyo sudden disregard for his feelings but remained calm.  
  
"Let me lie here for tonight. I will be sure to be out of the village before sunrise."  
  
Kikyo nodded her head in agreement and began to walk away.  
  
"I will check in the morning to be sure that you have left."  
  
Onigumo glared at Kikyo but she just bowed at him in a peaceful gesture. Kikyo popped up her umbrella and left the cave. Silence filled the as the thief fumed with anger. He wanted Kikyo and would have her at any cost.  
  
Kikyo again tended to her daily chores of blessing the temple and the villagers. But throughout the day the burden of Inuyasha's feelings and the way he reacted to Onigumo stuck with her. As Kaede prepared her tea, Kikyo lit the altar candles and said the daily prayers. Kikyo felt unlike herself and decided she would finish off today early.  
  
"Kaede, you can take over from her, I'm going to take a walk."  
  
Kaede had never taught a service before but saw how preoccupied she was and nodded yes.  
  
"Don't worry, I will be back soon, I just need to think."  
  
The temple became quiet when Kikyo stepped down and became a loud uproar when she exited. She calmly sipped her tea as she passed the merchants and corner shops. The wind blew softly and her hair shimmered in the sunlight. Her stroll continued until she found herself in the Meadow of Silence. She had named the meadow herself, as this was where she spent most of her time when her studies became too stressful. She decided that she would the rest of the day here. Memories flooded her mind as the meadow whistled with the wind. Her mind again wondered to Inuyasha and all the wonderful times they had together. She finally decided that the only way that the pain in her heart would cease is if she broke it off with him. It was the only way they would both be able to get on with their lives. Kikyo then sensed a dark presence; more powerful than anything she had felt in her life. She turned around numerous times to find the demonic soul. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered her chest as she saw blood spill down her kimono. A bloody hand had pierced her body with the same features as Inuyasha's. The hand was then abruptly pulled from her body and she was pushed to the ground. Her worse fear had just been realized."  
  
"You couldn't just let him leave, could you Kikyo. You had to take that fugitive in and desecrate this sacred village. Now look what you have forced me to do. Now I have to take your life... and the Sacred Shikon Jewel."  
  
Kikyo's eyes lit up. Inuyasha had never been told about the sacred jewel before.  
  
"Who are you? Inuyasha never knew of the sacred jewel. Who are you, impostor?"  
  
A smile appeared across Inuyasha's face. No remorse appeared within him.  
  
"Oh my dear Kikyo, don't you understand. My only goal has been to obtain the Shikon Jewel. You were just an obstacle who was in the way."  
  
"You're a liar. Inuyasha would never try to hurt me."  
  
"Can you really be sure of that?"  
  
The Sacred Jewel appeared in his hand. The pink jewel glimmered in the light as it waved back and forth by the force of the breeze. Silence filled the air but the jewel continued to sway in the wind. Overcome by grief, Kikyo began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Kikyo. I didn't mean to make it personal. It was just business."  
  
"Don't get it wrong I am not crying because of your betrayal, I'm crying because that I will have to kill you."  
  
"Kikyo, really, do you think you are in any condition to threaten me. However if you believe you can do it, then I welcome you to try."  
  
Kikyo beckoned all her strength to stand up. Blood dripped down her kimono and spilled on the meadow ground.  
  
"I promise, you will die, even if it costs me my life."  
  
"If you feel that is what you must do than that is what you must do. Later."  
  
The figure disappeared without any remnance of him ever being there. Hate glared in Kikyo's eyes. Determination overthrew her pain as she proceeded to back towards the village.  
  
"Believe me Inuyasha, you will die. Nothing will keep me from my revenge for your betrayal." 


End file.
